<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>你是我的 by chinghon522</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912122">你是我的</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinghon522/pseuds/chinghon522'>chinghon522</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not Alone [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, F/M, Jealous Natasha Romanov, Jealousy, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinghon522/pseuds/chinghon522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>吃醋...啊 不是...佔有慾很強的Natasha~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not Alone [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>你是我的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>微OOC</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>作為一個女特工，用美色誘惑敵人的任務絕對常見。</p><p>“Legolas，看著你的女朋友向別的男人拋媚眼，心裡甚麼感受？吃醋嗎？” Tony站在宴會廳的一角，透過通訊器細聲的戲弄。</p><p>站在二樓露台的Clint翻了個白眼，再往Natasha的方向看了一眼，看她沒聽到似的繼續進行任務，但Clint心裡知道她肯定聽清楚每一個字。</p><p>“你知道她聽到我們的對話，Right？” Steve不忍開口說道。</p><p>“我當然知道，不然我怎麼會這樣問？” Tony竊笑。</p><p>作為Natasha多年的搭檔，這樣的情況幾乎在每次情報搜集任務都會發生。說自己一點都不在乎是不可能的，可是為了任務的成功，有時必需忍耐，再在適當時候將妒火發洩在一箭穿心的箭頭上。</p><p>雖說這個搭檔關係上Clint是遠攻，Natasha是近戰。可是總會有女性目標的時候，作為優秀特工的Clint也會進行色誘任務，這樣一來情況就變得更有趣了。</p><p>一開始的時候，Clint只是奇怪為甚麼他每次完成誘敵任務之後，Natasha總是一副氣鼓鼓的樣子，都不願跟他多說一句話。直到一個比較棘手的情報搜集任務，讓Clint發現背後的真正原因。</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>一般女目標比較容易擊破，一些簡單的情話再加點身體接觸，就可以讓她們放下戒心，透露出他們想要的情報。</p><p>可是那一次的女目標卻異常的警覺及熱情，Clint一直引導，她一直轉移話題，期間手一直在Clint身上游走……</p><p>“哼……”突然一聲被壓低，帶點憤怒的聲音從Clint左邊微型的耳機傳來。</p><p>不自覺的僵直了身軀，視線穿過女目標，落到站在二樓的Natasha身上。不看還好，一看到Natasha透露著殺意的眼神讓Clint的心冷顫抖了一下。</p><p>女目標好像沒感受到背後殺人的目光，一個向前把雙手放在Clint兩邊腰側，臉湊上去，“怎麼了？發生甚麼了？”</p><p>“沒有，只是突然有點冷。”Clint定一定神，露出微笑說道。</p><p>兩手爬上Clint的胸膛，在脖子後交纏，在他耳邊輕說：“我也有點不舒服，想離開這裡，不如到我樓上的房間再繼續吧。”</p><p>Clint微微點頭示意答應，滿意的女目標甜笑並伸手拉著Clint往樓梯方向走去。</p><p>“看你的樣子很享受哦。”一句冷冷的說話從耳機傳來。</p><p>Clint一臉想要解釋的望向Natasha的方向，只見之前她所站的位置已空無一人。</p><p>不安的跟著目標走到了她的房間，一入門，他就被女目標一個迅雷不及掩耳的速度給強吻了。他當下緊閉著嘴巴，想著下一步該怎麼做的時候，突然隨著一聲沉重悶哼，女目標就癱軟在他懷內。</p><p>帶著疑問，抬眼看去，見Natasha有點兇狠的瞪著他懷內昏倒的女目標……然後視線往上看著他。</p><p>Clint一個放手，任由女目標倒在地上，嘴巴開開合合想說些甚麼，可一點聲音都沒能發出來。</p><p>Natasha突然眉頭緊皺，一個跨步上前，伸手往他嘴上使勁抹了兩下，再往旁邊的手帕擦了擦手。Clint微微側頭瞧了一下，白色的手帕上留下了幾抺顏色鮮豔的暈紅，正是女目標留在Clint唇上的痕跡。</p><p>未等他作出任何反應，Natasha伸手抓過Clint的下頜，吻上他發紅的嘴唇。</p><p>“This is MINE！”Natasha盯著他唇上那個屬於她的唇印，滿意又不失霸氣的說道。</p><p>這一下，Clint徹底明白了，之前的不安一掃而空，原來這都是Natasha的佔有慾作祟。</p><p>掛上大得有點過份的笑容，Clint一手抱過Natasha的纖腰，一手捧著她美麗的臉龐，給了她一個熾烈的熱吻。</p><p>要不是人類的求生本能，這個吻恐怕會再維持多一陣子。感覺到Natasha腿有點發軟，Clint雙手收緊用力抱住她，分擔著她的重量。Natasha雙臂也緊圈著Clint的脖子，將自己更靠近他的身體。</p><p>“如果可以看到你吃醋的樣子，我要多接一點這種任務。”Clint輕笑說。</p><p>Natasha微微撅嘴，“我沒有吃醋。”</p><p>Clint輕挑右邊眼眉，REALLY?!</p><p>見Natasha堅定的眼神，姆指輕撫著她腰背，“好吧，沒有吃醋，只是佔有慾太強。不過……我喜歡。”他忍不住低下頭讓他們兩唇再相貼……</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>回想起Natasha吃醋的可愛樣子，Clint也忍不住低頭輕笑了起來。</p><p>Tony見狀，“Cupid，你是想到了甚麼不得了的事情才會在這情況下笑成這樣？”</p><p>Clint輕輕搖頭，抬頭看向Natasha。</p><p>看Natasha一邊招呼著目標，一邊不動聲色的帶著好奇的眼神看了Clint的方向，大概是猜到他想起甚麼，Natasha不好意思的逃離Clint的注視，耳尖有點不易發覺的泛紅。</p><p>Clint當然察覺到了，笑得露出牙齒，柔聲道：“她只要知道，不管發生甚麼事，我都會一直在她身邊，不離不棄，那就可以了。”</p><p>只見Natasha在不影響與目標的對話下，露出了一個發自內心的甜美笑容。</p><p>Tony感嘆事情怎麼會走到這個地步，明明他還嘲笑Clint來著，怎麼突然一個閃光彈擲過來……</p><p>然而另外一邊的Steve跟Bruce忍住關掉耳機的衝動，默默在心裡戴起了墨鏡。<br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>